


Destruction (isn't) blind

by ItzZaira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Minor Plagg/Tikki, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, We stan Plagg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Adrien, or, as he can also be called, Chat Noir, is tired of being left in the dark... both by Ladybug and his father...Honestly, what did he ever do wrong for no one to trust him? Was he a bad person?He risked his life for Ladybug so many times... he did everything his father asked him to... so why wouldn't anyone trust him...?!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. The question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. first ever work besides Undertale.. oh well.
> 
> My main theme will still be Undertale, and I most likely won't be adding any other fandoms, or rarely add to this one. I just got this idea and felt the need to write it, so I did. Its just a side story. Undertale is my main theme and will stay that way.

"MIRAGE!" Rena Rouge pointed her flute at one of the nearby buildings, creating the illusion of Ladybug and Cat Noir, the akumatized person running towards it. Just as they stood at the place of Ladybug and Cat Noir, the black cat did his thing. "CATACLYSM!"

He touched the ground.

The floor under them crumbled, before the monster fell through the ground, and Ladybug used her lucky charm just in time for her to trap them into the ground.

She grabbed the akumatized object- a bracelet, before ripping it into pieces, a little butterfly flying out of it.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma.."

* * *

"Pound it!" The three heroes smiled as they bumped their fists together, being cut of by Ladybug's earings- which started to beep.

"Whoops. Sorry kitty, gotta go, lets go, Rena Rouge!"

The fox hero smiled, about to run after Ladybug as Cat Noir frowned. "Ladybug? I have a que-"

"Sorry Chat, no time, bug out!" She grabbed Rena Rouge by her arm before either of the heroes could protest, swinging away using her yoyo.

...

Chat Noir frowned. "....alright.." he sounded kind off sad and annoyed, grabbing his staff as he jumped away.

* * *

"Lets rest." Said Rena Rouge- _Alya,_ as she turned into hed normal self again, her kwami appearing. She smiled. "That was amazing, Trix!"

Said kwami smiled, "Sure was! Can't wait to do that again!"

"Neither can I!" And with that, Alya took of her miraculous- a necklace, before handing it to Ladybug. "Thank you for trusting me. Don't hesitate to call me if you need Rena Rouge again." Alya blinked.

Ladybug smiled. "I won't. Goodbye Alya!" She swung her yoyo again, and just like that, Ladybug was gone.

She swung fast over the building of Paris, the beeping of her earings reminding her she didn't have long. The moment she landed in her room, she spoke. "Spots off."

And just like that, Ladybug was gone, replaced with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and a small, red kwami floating besides her. Marinette smiled, grabbing a cookie from her purse, before handing it to her kwami- Tikki, who took it thankfully. "You did amazing, Marinette!"

Said girl smiled. "Thank you, Tikki. You were amazing yourself." She looked at the orange necklace in her hand, putting it into her purse, and Tikki quickly got in. "Should get this back to Master Fu..."

"Marinette?" Tikki said, as Marinette started walking outside. "Maybe you should transform again? Chat Noir seemed like he really wanted to talk to you."

"Probably just jealous about Rena Rouge." The human chuckled to herself at the cat's silliness. As if she could ever replace Chat Noir.

Her kwami frowned, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Back in his room, closing the window carefully, Chat Noir sighed as he dropped himself onto his bed. "Claws in."

Adrien Agreste took his place, a small, black cat, Plagg, having appeared, already whining. "That sure was some kind of villian. I didn't like this one. Hawk Moth could have made a more interesting villian to fight, atleast, I don't understand why Ladybug even got Rena Rouge.

"Hmm.." Plagg didn't like that sad tone coming from his chosen. He looked up. "Kid?"

Adrien sighed, pushing himself up, "yeah, sorry Plagg, I'll get your cheese now-"

"You really seemed to be wanting to talk to Ladybug. What was that about?" Plagg pressed on, because he already knew something was up.

Knowing lying wouldn't work, the kid sighed. "Sorry Plagg. I'm just kinda tired of it.."

"Of what?"

"Of being left in the dark." Adrien kneeled down, searching his cabinet for camembert for his kwami. Said kwami frowned. As much as Plagg hated to admit it, he was tired of being left in the dark too. Not only Adrien, but all of his previous kittens too, had been left in the dark by Tikki's chosens, who knew why. And although Plagg hadn't minded it before, it was starting to bother him how much Tikki and her Ladybugs knew, but how little his kittens and he did. It wasn't Tikki's fault, he knew the red kwami wanted to tell him more then anything, but couldn't.

Problem was, _why._ Seriously, Plagg felt like his miraculous was less respected sometimes, because of all the destruction around it. And although all of his previous Chat Noirs had been... horrible people, the Ladybugs never even gave them a chance. Some had been good. But turned bad by Tikki's chosens. Turning hatefull against the cat kwami. 

Marinette was different, and so was Adrien. Plagg had hoped the current Ladybug would be open with his chosen, but no.

Plagg didn't care though. _He didn't._

He sighed, thanking Adrien for the cheese he got. "I get it kid, really. I guess Ladybug wants to earn your trust?"

"But I am her partner, Plagg!" Adrien threw himself on top of his bed. "How am I supposed to win her trust if fighting along side her isn't enough? And she trusts random people with the miraculous, what did they do to earn her trust?"

Plagg sighed, sitting on the cushion Adrien had burried his head into. He really wished he knew. He really did. 

"You trust Ladybug, don't you?"

"But does she trust me?"

~~Who knows.~~

"I'm sure Ladybug had a perfectly good reason." Plagg still tried, taking a bite of his cheese. "Besides, she was about to detransform, which is why she had to go that quickly. You would go like that too, unless you want Ladybug to know your secret identity. And we both know that would not be a good thing."

Adrien thought about that for a second. "..I guess you're right."

"No, I'm Plagg."

Adrien snorted at the joke as Plagg grinned, swallowing the rest of his cheese at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	2. Lonely dinner (with extra cheese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn't know how to parent. Is it that hard to spend time with his son?
> 
> Atleast there's Plagg.
> 
> We all love Plagg, don't we?

"Won't father be joining today?" Adrien asked, sitting alone at the dining table, _again_ , as Nathalie had brought him a silver plate with some kind of food on it. The food looked absolutely delicious- but these days, Adrien got sick just by looking at it. Couldn't they ever have normal food instead of these special salads? He wanted to try a burger, not live of vegetables. And if he was going to eat these salads that were prepared without love, couldn't his father atleast join? It had been a week since last time...

"Your father has important businesses to attend to." Natalie answered, deep down, feeling bad for the boy. If his father was going to force him to be alone, couldn't he atleast join him? "He may try to join you tomorrow."

"Oh..." Adrien sounded disappointed, and his face fell. "Next time..."

Adrien already knew that his father wouldn't be joining next time. He would actually be surprised if father actually decided to join.

...He couldn't help but still hope.

Nathalie slightly nodded her head, looking at her ipad. "You have a photoshoot tomorrow at 9 a.m. I advise you to go to bed early."

That made the boy tense. "But I have school tomorrow...!!" 

"You will need to miss it for a day. Your father's orders." She slightly nodded her head again, leaving without another word.

...

Not feeling hungry anymore, Adrien silently grabbed his fork, trying to eat atleast a bit anyway. Knowing it was safe to come out, Plagg appeared, having a soft look on his face. Poor kid...

If there was anyone Plagg hated, that would be Gabriel Agreste. The designer kept neglecting his kid, trapping him inside, not even letting him go outside. Was it that hard to be a good parent?

And what were those green things that he kept forcing hie son to eat? It was healthy, he got that, but Adrien ate it almost all the time! And _that_ is not healthy at all.

Plagg silently looked at his chosen eat way too slow, obviously sad again. He frowned. Adrien was almost always sad. He didn't want Adrien to be sad.

...

The kwami silently flew away through the walls, ending up in Adrien's room again, searching through the cabinets, finding what he was looking for. Getting some of his cheese, he opened the cabinet, flying back to the dining room Adrien was in. The boy looked up as he heard his kwami enter the room again, surprised to see Plagg carrying as much camembert as he could.

"Do you want something else other then leaves?" Plagg joked, setting the cheese besides the plate, on the table. Adrien snorted, still surprised. Plagg? Share his cheese?

"Plagg, they're called vegetables."

"Vegetables, vegetables, blah blah, they're green and look like leaves. So they're leaves. And from what I remember, growing kids need more then leaves unless they want to turn into a bunny." 

Adrien had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughing, which made Plagg feel much better. The kid should smile more. 

"Here, if you try this cheese, I'll try.. whatever that is." Plagg offered, even though he already knew what vegetables were. But he knew Adrien wouldn't take his cheese otherwise, and honestly, the boy must be tired of salads.

Adrien was snickering at this point. "Alright, alright, I'll try your cheese. And its called a salad!" 

Plagg almost cheered out loud when Adrien took the camembert, as he himself just took a piece of carrot out of the salad. Vegetables were more Fluff's thing, but Plagg wouldn't complain. Just this once.

After he finished his first bite, Adrien grinned. "How do you eat this stuff?"

"May I tell you that its delicious?" Plagg grinned to himself as the boy took another bite, he obviously liked the cheese. Then again, he had been living of salads for who knew how long. Anything would be better then.. this. 

Plagg didn't understand how some people loved "vegetables". 

Nor did he understand why Gabriel made Adrien eat so much of it.

Plagg yelped as he heard footsteps, quickly hiding in Adrien's pockets. Adrien took the hint, putting the rest of the cheese in his pockets, before pretending like he had been eating the salad. Nathalie walked inside again, not putting any attention to his plate. "Adrien. It is time for your piano practice."

"Again...?" Adrien whined, but grabbed his plate anyway, only for Nathalie to stop him. "The maid will clean that. You need to practice."

"But-" Adrien frowned. He could clean the plate himself just fine! But he could argue with Nathalie...

...

"Alright.." his mood seemed to drop as he silently followed the woman, reminding himself to make sure Plagg ate something, as all Plagg ate was a tiny piece of carrot, while said kwami usually ate way more.

Once in his room, Adrien turned around to quickly ask something. "Nathalie? Do you think I could speak with my father? I really wa-"

"Your father is really busy, Adrien." Nathalie replied before he could finish. "We mustn't bother him."

"..with what is he so busy anyway?" Adrien looked away, feeling crushed. What could be so important that his father wouldn't be able to spend time with him?

Nathalie didn't answer, although she felt bad, she continued. "Piano practice, Adrien."

"Yeah.. thank you, Nathalie."

Nathalie just nodded, opening the door, before closing it behind her. Adrien didn't need to look to know the body guard was there. He was always there.

Plagg appeared again, not liking the crushed look on his kid's face as said kid opened his phone, opening the same playlist again, putting it on the piano, before pressing play. As the beautiful melody was heard once again, Adrien silently sat on his bed.

"..wanna play a duet?" Plagg offered, remembering how it had cheered him up last time. But Adrien just shook his head, laying down.

...

"What could be so important that father can never make time for me.." Adrien asked sadly, hugging his pillow. Plagg's eyes softened, floating over, sitting on the pillow Adrien was holding. "I'm sure he has a good reason, kid.."

That one look Adrien gave him was enough for Plagg to know, that Adrien didn't believe him. It wasn't like Plagg actually believed what he said, anyway.

...

Plagg sighed, flying up again, before settling on the kids hand, Adrien looked up. Plagg smiled gently. "Alright, so that old man is always busy. But you have me! And Ladybug! And all of your friends! Like Nino, Alya, Alex, even Chloe, somehow." Adrien snorted at how Plagg sounded annoyed about Chloe, but he couldn't blame him. "Chloe is not that bad!"

Plagg looked unimpressed, before he smirked. "Then there is Marinette- the best of them all. Other then Nino- Nino is the best friend you have. Marinette is the best _girl_ friend." Plagg smirked to himself, at the way he said it. Hoping Adrien would get the hint. But Adrien just smiled. "Yeah, Marinette is such a good friend!"

_Seriously?_

Plagg looked unimpressed once again. Couldn't he just get the hint? 

"....nevermind. I'm finding a new Chat Noir." Plagg flew up, flying to the piano. Adrien frowned. "Huh? Plagg? Whats wrong? Don't go!" He laughed, still clueless. Plagg rolled his eyes. Maybe he could convince Marinette to get Adrien some glasses...

He was still annoyed at Marinette though. Was it so hard to talk with Chat Noir?

"Who cares if that old man isn't here? Its his loss." Plagg shrugged. "You have your friends."

Adrien smiled, in a much better mood as he got up, snatching the kwami out of the air. "You're right- I have my friends, and you!"

 _"And_ me? Am I not a friend?" Plagg sounded offended, but Adrien laughed again, which made the cat smile. Before he flew up, nuzzling his chosen on his cheek, Adrien placing a hand on him. After that, Plagg flew up again, floating in front of his chosen's face- which seemed much brighter. Adrien smiled, obviously more comfortable. "Now, about that duet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I was just really excited to write it.. 😅
> 
> I can't be the only one who loves Plagg so much- he's the best! 
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!


End file.
